


A Wonderful Pet

by DraceDomino



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/F, Group Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Ownership, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Wonder Woman finally found someone that can dish it out as well as she can take it: Shayera Hol. On the first month anniversary of their heavy D/s relationship, Diana decides to put on a show, and let a few friends dominate her for Hawkgirl's pleasure.





	1. A Wonderful Pet

A Wonderful Pet  
-By Drace Domino

Shayera had never enjoyed a lover quite so much as she did Diana Prince. In the past she had taken lovers only to find out they were incapable of handling the sort of passion that the woman known as Hawkgirl could offer, or simply that they didn’t find the same level of delight in submission that one would need to make a fitting mate. Within Wonder Woman; however, Shayera had found the perfect one for her. Durable beyond all measure and capable of handling just about anything one could throw at her, and with a submissive streak that ran in stark contrast to her otherwise bold and strong persona. Simply put; Wonder Woman loved nothing more than to be forced to the bottom and made to do just about anything her lover desired.

And for the moment, Shayera Hol was lucky enough to be that woman on top. It had been that way for the last month, since the two had started dating Shayera had found new and creative ways to break and enjoy her pet on a nightly basis. Whether it was binding her on her hands and knees and forcing her to endure hours of buzzing toys or simply blindfolding her and forcing her to service women she’d never know the identity of, there was a true and thrilling delight for Shayera in forcing Diana to her knees. The last month had been one filled with great joy and carnal delights for the two of them, and though Hawkgirl made it a point to never get ahead of herself too much, she was already starting to think that the romance the two were working on was something that might endure even further. It was a rare combination: two women of immeasurable strength, one a dominant and fierce spirit and the other as submissive as she was durable. In its own lewd way it was downright romantic, though typically words of affection between them had a...different tone than with other couples.

“Well, slut, I’m here.” Shayera announced herself, her hands on her hips as she let her gaze float towards her perfect whore. “You begged for this night, and I expect to be pleased. If I’m not, I might just tie you up with your own lasso and let you locked in the closet again…”

“Oh, Mistress, I promise you’ll enjoy it!” Diana bounced forward in the hotel room she had invited Shayera to, eagerly stepping up and immediately dropping down to her knees. She had dressed for the part as she always did; a pair of knee-high black boots and her typical armored gauntlets, though she had cast aside her typical tiara for a leather choker collar that simply read the word “Slut” engraved across it in a fanciful font. She wore nothing else that evening, kneeling there naked before her lover, smiling wide and showing the joy she had upon her arrival. “I have something special planned for us, since it’s the one month anniversary of our first date.”

“You mean the one month anniversary of when I told you to be in my bedroom by nine.” Shayera arched a slender red brow, grinning at the submissive pet kneeling before her. She flexed her hand forward, letting each finger lift before curling back into her fist, and she twisted her wrist from side to side as she gazed across it. “...you took my whole fist that night. Hell of a first date, Diana...I think you were trying to impress me.” She didn’t specify whether or not it had worked; it was information a proper slut didn’t need to be given. Wonder Woman, like any good pet, was best when she wasn’t sure whether or not her mistress was completely happy with her. Either way Diana smiled wide at the recent memory, the first day that things between her and Shayera had become intimate. Even though it was only a few short weeks ago the level of submission that Diana had offered had been dramatic; throwing herself into the new relationship with the utmost enthusiasm and devotion. A good mistress, after all, was hard to find for the strongest woman in the world.

“Mistress, do you remember when Roulette had me brainwashed?” Diana finally asked, tilting her head as she gazed up at the towering woman standing over her. Her eyes danced across Shayera’s impressive features; wings and all, before securing back upon her gaze. “When she made me fight you and the others?”

“I remember being laid up in the medical wing of the Watchtower for a week.” Shayera narrowed her gaze, scowling at the memory. “Three broken ribs, a concussion, a fractured wing...do I even need to go on?” She had taken the worst of it that evening, throwing herself in the line of fire so the others could figure out a way to stop Diana’s rampage. Vixen, Black Canary, and Huntress had all fought bravely in their own right, but only Shayera had been able to stand up to Diana for long. Thankfully she was able to hold her off until Canary and Huntress had found a resolution, but even thinking about the beating she had received at Diana’s hands that evening made her cringe. Diana; seemingly oblivious to those painful memories, just smiled wide as she nodded at her lover’s heels.

“You...You never saw what happened a few days later, Mistress.” Diana spoke, her heavy, bare breasts sitting keenly across her chest. She folded her arms underneath herself to accent them a little, offering a bit of enormous eye candy as she spoke. “You were too injured to participate when the others visited me. When they…”

“Had their way with you?” Shayera arched a brow, smirking. “I’ve heard the stories. I’ll admit I was jealous at the time, but…” And with that she finally reached a hand down, dropping her fingers into Wonder Woman’s long black hair. She wrenched it tightly as she pulled the woman up slightly, forcing Diana to raise from her knees as she was left dangling by her mistress’ oft-cruel grasp. With a wicked, dominant smile Shayera kept her grip hard and firm, and practically seethed through her teeth as she spoke. “...I’d say I’ve gotten my fair share of chances to break you by now.” The flush that crossed Diana’s cheeks was noticeable; arousal apparent in her face as she shuddered from the other woman’s grip. She swallowed nervously for a moment before forcing herself to nod; each sway of her head pulling her own hair more against Diana’s firm grip.

“Y-Yes, Mistress, you have!” Diana whimpered, large breasts swaying back and forth, her boots skidding against the carpet. “Well, I...I thought maybe you’d...you’d like to know what you missed that evening…”

“...so she arranged a special repeat performance.” The words that interrupted Diana next were not Shayera’s own, but a voice coming from the hotel restroom. The first of three figures soon stepped out; slender and nearly naked and instantly pleasing to the eye. Short black hair framed a mischievous face with dark brown skin, leading into the slender, dangerous frame of Vixen. Flanking her on either side and stepping out of the bathroom in swift order were Huntress and Black Canary, and it was clear that all three of the women were there for an expressed purpose. While Vixen stood naked with her impressive figure fully exposed the other two were mostly dressed in their heroic garb, save for the strap-ons that were attached across their laps. Each one wore a fake cock that was a little larger than the toys Shayera typically used on her pet Diana, and Hawkgirl couldn’t help but smirk as she took note of the fact. Once the three of them had fully stepped into the room Vixen spoke once more, stepping up towards Shayera and letting one hand drop, combing it through the pulled, dark locks of Diana’s hair. “Would you like to see what you missed, Shayera? You wouldn’t mind if we fucked your pet in front of you, would you?”

A question that drew a slow, hungry smile across Shayera’s lips. As a general rule her control and domination over Wonder Woman was more or less absolute; Diana was restricted in who she was allowed to enjoy, and it was always with the permission (or more often, demand) coming from Hawkgirl herself. But as she stood there gazing at the three beauties that had enjoyed Diana a few months ago, she couldn’t help but feel a surge of delight run through her at the chance to witness a lost opportunity. She had only heard about that night as it was told by fond stories; tales about how the three of them had worked to pay back Diana for fighting against them, tales about how they had fucked and claimed her and fed into every submissive tendency she had. Failing to be there for such a delightful occasion had been one of Hawkgirl’s greatest regrets, and the fact that she now had a chance to witness it firsthand made her shudder in anticipation. With a slow flex of her hand she allowed Diana’s hair to fall from her grip, allowing the slut to drop back down to her knees as she let her gaze level on the three of them.

“...make her scream for me.” She offered simply, and let her gaze dance past Vixen’s body to that of Huntress and Black Canary. Canary was shorter but curvier than her friend, but each one of them was elegantly attractive in their own unique way. Whether it was Huntress’ knee-high boots or Black Canary’s fishnets they both clearly knew how to dress to excite, and the sight of those thick toys hanging from their laps already had Shayera curious as to what they had planned. Seeing two women as lovely as them fuck her prized bitch a few feet in front of her? She could certainly go for that. With a soft laugh Shayera turned around on a heel, her wings fluffing from reflex as she approached the nearest recliner in the hotel. As she turned to sit her feathered wings stretched out to loop over the back rim of the chair, and soon she sat with one leg crossed over the other and a casual, calm look on her face. She had dressed rather conservatively that afternoon; a simple yellow tank top and a pair of bland tan pants, but she was already confident that before too long she’d be joining the ranks of naked flesh that was rapidly filling the room. Once she was comfortable and was sure she had a fine seat for the show that was about to take place she gestured for the girls to continue, grinning wide as she did so. “Ladies. Break my bitch.”

The blush that crossed Diana’s cheeks was delicious to Shayera as she watched her lover thrown to the bed. Vixen had done the heavy lifting for the moment; picking the whore up by her arms and tossing her mostly naked frame onto the comfortable mattress underneath. Once she had done so she moved away from the bed to start to approach Shayera herself, slowly turning on a heel and lowering her naked rear against one side of the chair’s armrests. There she perched, one hand moving to brace her arm around Shayera’s shoulders and accepting Hawkgirl’s arm that moved about her own bare waist.

“I watched those two fuck her first.” Vixen spoke with a sultry smile, gazing down at Hawkgirl as she settled in for the show. “I wanted to make sure that they had a chance to have their fun before I wore her out. I don’t need to tell you how much Diana loves being…” She paused, and gave a soft chuckle. “...well, let’s just say ‘tossed around.’” Vixen and Hawkgirl alike shared a wicked smile at that, before both women turned to watch what would come next.

Though the pair had somewhat of a rocky past, if there was one thing Huntress and Black Canary could agree upon it was exactly what Diana deserved to have done for her that evening. The two had descended upon the naked amazon in the same fluid motion, and no sooner did Vixen toss her to the bed was Diana surrounded by two hungry young women eager for a repeat of that evening several months ago. A gasp came from the amazon’s lips but it was quickly sealed by her first taste of a strap-on; shoved instantly into her mouth by Black Canary. Together the two girls laid Diana flat on the bed and Canary straddled Diana’s chest, her rear resting against the woman’s lovely large breasts while she shoved forward with her hips. She was already pushing her own thick toy deep into Diana’s mouth, laying into her with all her weight and moving her hands down to take two tight fistfuls of the amazon’s black hair.

“Such a fucking slut.” Black Canary finally purred into the room, rolling her hips and watching as the inches of her toy slipped past Diana’s lips. “Last time you couldn’t get enough of our pussies. Think this time Huntress and I are going to return the favor.”

“She’s already wet.” Huntress spoke up from behind Black Canary, beaming as she pulled one hand up towards the air. After a brief visit between Diana’s legs her fingers were already coated in the woman’s nectar, and Huntress drew her mouth towards her hand to give those fingers a slow, experimental lick followed by a content noise. The taste of Wonder Woman’s pussy was just as delicious as she remembered. With a heavy grunt Huntress turned her attention back down towards Diana’s lap, and with two strong hands she forced her legs up into the air, her knees spreading and her pussy exposing itself to the attentions of Huntress’ toy. She guided herself towards the entrance and squeezed in with one hard push; shoving herself deep inside without any pretense of being gentle or tender. Diana, gagged by Black Canary’s own strap-on, was forced to give a muffled scream as she was so smoothly and suddenly penetrated.

From the sidelines, Shayera watched with a delightful smile over her features and one powerful arm stretched around Vixen’s waist. The dark skinned woman had her attention cast forward as well, but to make the evening even more special for Hawkgirl she had let her own hands reach out, exploring the other woman in teasing fashion. A gentle brush along one of her feathered wings, a press against her ample bust, or even a small tease on the inside of Shayera’s thighs was certainly enough to keep Hawkgirl excited, not that the stimulation was particularly needed considering what was going on just a few feet away. Huntress and Black Canary had rushed to claim Diana, and now both women were rocking back and forth as they fucked the respective holes that they had chosen.

And what a glorious sight it was. Shayera couldn’t help but lick her lips in a slow building desire as she saw the two women fuck her prized pet; Black Canary’s own curvy frame bouncing up and down on Diana’s breasts while Huntress fucked her deep with sharp and precise movements. From those few feet away she could hear the sound of that toy pressing into Diana’s tight wet cunt; slick, sloppy noises that confirmed Huntress’ announcement that Diana was indeed already soaking wet. She could’ve guessed as much; the evening was all based around showering dominant attention on Wonder Woman, and there were few things that made the amazon more excited than that.

“Slap her face with your cock, Dinah.” Hawkgirl spoke up with a smile, crossing her other knee with her leg and leaning back comfortably. She held Vixen closer against her, and even moved one hand up to tease her fingers up and down a dark thigh, affectionately caressing the nearest thing with curves and holes. “Trust me...she loves it.” From her vantage point Black Canary gave a wicked grin, and pulled back to do just that.

She lurched her hips back just far enough for that thick strap-on to pop from Diana’s mouth, and she swung it back and forth to cross the amazon’s cheeks in several harsh, fierce strikes. Spit coated Diana’s cheeks as she was assaulted by that toy and still she was left desperately gasping, her blush and the noise of her desperate moans confirming what Shayera had told her. To further accent that moment of profound domination Black Canary even swept a hand forward to strike Diana squarely across her spit-coated cheek, leaving yet another red mark on her face before once more pushing her toy back in. Once there Black Canary leaned forward completely, bracing her hands against the headboard of the bed and letting all of her weight drop in against Diana’s mouth.

“Mmm! Fucking throat it, whore!” Black Canary hissed through her teeth, and gave a sudden, sharp cry as she felt a hand slap against her ass. For a moment she thought it was Diana and gave the amazon a harsh pump forward as punishment, but when she looked over her shoulder she saw the smirking face of Huntress flexing her fingers out again.

“You know I can’t see that ass of yours and resist smacking it.” Huntress purred, her gaze narrow from behind her mask. She hitched her boots against the mattress and started to buck forward even quicker, dragging her toy nearly to the exit of Diana’s pussy before slamming back in once more, fucking her harder and deeper than she was all while Dinah continued to throat her. Underneath both of their affections Diana was left a gasping and gurgling mess; her legs dangling up in the air and lines of sticky, wet drool rolling from the corners of her mouth. So heavy and hard was Dinah’s pushing into her throat that Wonder Woman’s eyes even began to water, a sign of the sheer strain the two women were so eager to force upon her.

Needless to say, Shayera and Vixen continued to enjoy the show. They watched with utter delight, still gently fondling each other while Black Canary and Huntress continued to use the bitch, fucking her mouth and her pussy in hard, rapid succession and making her endure every last bit of their affections. After a few more moments of desperately choking the amazon with her fake cock Black Canary finally pulled back, turning her gaze towards Huntress and arching a slender brow to the other woman.

“Are you ready for what we talked about?” She asked, grinning wide.

“Oh, I’m ready.” Huntress purred in response, and started to slow her desperate fucking of Diana’s tender, tight entrance. “Question is...do you think she is?”

The laugh that came from Black Canary was cruel and delightful, so much so that it made Shayera proud to hear.

“Oh, Helena...I couldn’t give a fuck if she’s ready or not.”

 

Mere seconds later, Diana’s mouth was free to howl like a desperate whore as a new wave of pleasure rushed over her. She had been moved on the bed to straddle Black Canary, and now her ample bust was swinging above the blonde’s face as she eased her pussy down onto the woman’s spit-covered toy. Soon she was riding it, bouncing up and down atop that lovely member and giving her girlfriend Shayera quite the show, though she was soon to learn that it was only half of the performance the two women had planned for her. The second half came as Huntress descended from above, kneeling behind Diana and taking a tight grip on her own strap-on, still slick from the amazon’s juice.

“So you’re just fucking her ass?” Shayera asked from the sidelines, arching a brow. “I’m not terribly impressed. I made her wear a plug while we were on patrol the other night.”

“Oh, we’re not fucking her ass.” Huntress offered with a sultry tone, and looked over her shoulder with a devious smile on her face. With a teasing wink she started to ease forward, and Diana’s eyes shot open as she realized just what she was in for.

“Oh, oh Hera, they’re...oh great Hera, it’s too tigh-ahhhh!” Wonder Woman gave a desperate cry as she was stuffed with both strap-ons at once, both fake cocks sharing the same tight, wet hole on the amazon princess. From the sidelines Shayera gave an arched brow and a hungry smirk, and she pulled her hands away from Vixen long enough to give the pair a slow, appreciative clap as she started to watch the moment unfold. She applauded them as they began spearing her lover on two cocks in the same tight hole, and when she spoke her voice was only barely audible over the sound of a shrieking Wonder Woman.

“Oh, that’s a lovely idea.” Shayera mused, licking her lips at the thought. “I’ll need to try that myself...perhaps with someone she hates. Diana, wouldn’t you love it if Vixen and I shared your pussy?”

Wonder Woman couldn’t answer, and not simply because she was overcome by her own aroused, desperate screaming. The truth was she’d hate it in the same equal measure with which she loved it; the same sort of shameful delight that she lived her life underneath Shayera’s affections. Being the submissive bitch of the Justice League was a complicated affair indeed, but thankfully the job wasn’t always difficult. Sometimes, all she had to do was brace herself and get fucked...and thankfully, it was one of those times. Wonder Woman steadied herself on her hands and knees as Black Canary and Huntress continued fucking her holes, their motions hard and rough against her tight slit and their hands moving out to give her even more dismissive moments of abuse. Slaps across her tits and her face, pulling her hair and tweaking her nipples, and at one point Black Canary pulling Diana’s hair back so she could spit squarely into her mouth. The two treated Diana like an abject whore, and the amazon simply knelt there taking every bit of it.

And the entire time, she couldn’t stop cumming. She had already shook with climax while Huntress had claimed her pussy solo while Black Canary had choked her with cock, but now that the two women were using her in tandem her pleasure had doubled appropriately. The seam of her pussy around those two thick members was tight and aching in delight, and every time the two wicked young women hilted within her Diana felt another shockwave of agonizing glee run over her. She had several orgasms in short order as she was pistoned by their toys, and before long her lovely black hair hung across her face in sweaty threads, half-obscuring her gaze as she looked over to her owner Shayera, with Vixen right there at her side.

All four women were there with the shared desire of treating her, the princess of Themyscira, like the most depraved slut that had ever lived. And she was all too eager to do her part.

By the time Black Canary and Huntress were done using her, Diana was thrown back onto the mattress still twitching in the aftershocks of her intense litany of orgasms. Her thighs were trembling and a layer of sweat clung across her body, her heavy breasts swinging with each spasm and her voice still groaning out in delight even after those two toys were pulled from her entrance. With equally coy smiles Canary and Huntress left the bed and made their way over to where Shayera and Vixen still sat, and as soon as their approach began the dark skinned woman finally rose.

“Don’t worry, Hawkgirl.” Vixen practically purred, gazing over her shoulder as she regarded the other woman. “I won’t leave any...permanent damage.”

“I know you won’t.” Shayera responded with a smirk. “She can handle anything you take.” She knew that much was true; Diana was as resilient as they came and a glutton for the sort of lewd punishment coming towards her. Soon Shayera was wearing Black Canary and Huntress on either side of her lap; her own folds now damp and hungry beneath her pants from what she had seen. Her arms stretched out to wrap around each of the slender two girls as they rested within her lap, and as she stretched back into the chair once more she openly invited them to press against her. Soon she was reclined quite contently; fawned over by both Dinah and Helena, stroked and fondled while all their attention remained on what was about to happen.

Vixen moved like a predator; her tight, lovely ass swaying with every step. When she drew near the edge of the bed to where the naked Diana was still recovering, she suddenly leapt into the air with the ferocity of a wild beast, landing atop her with a great force behind her motions. It became quickly clear that Vixen had a different sort of punishment entirely for Diana; while Black Canary and Huntress had enjoyed her holes in more conventional methods, Vixen wasn’t at all exaggerating when she suggested how much she would brutalize Diana. Shayera had to admit she was surprised as the moment continued; a brow arching curiously as Vixen reared a hand back with her nails flashing in primal strength, just before drawing them across Wonder Woman in a harsh slashing motion.

Diana gave a sudden cry of submissive, aching glee as Vixen scratched across her chest just above her breasts; the woman’s mystically reinforced claws leaving a noticeable red line for each finger. Against a normal person such a scratch would’ve been devastating, perhaps even fatal, but against Wonder Woman’s famously indestructible frame it was a promise of just how hard Vixen could strike. A second scratch came as the naked Vixen straddled Diana’s waist, this time down one of her shoulders with enough strength to leave Diana screaming again as her hips bucked forward. The muscular and powerful Wonder Woman laid prone; flat on her back and exposing herself to the abuse from the other woman, her nipples stiff and hard and her pussy still twitching from the orgasms she had just endured. She was, to put it in the most primal terms, prey with her throat exposed, currently mounted by a lioness.

Vixen simply smirked and drew a slow, predatory tongue across her lips as she flexed her claws out. With another phantom noise emanating from her form similar to that of a screeching hawk, her hands rose up and suddenly lunged forward, latching against Wonder Woman’s breasts with her fingers spread. With her power reinforcing the grip of her hands and the sharpness of her fingers Wonder Woman was left gasping in a sudden stark ache; her eyes shooting open wide and her hips bucking as she felt a raw delight that few others could ever give her.

“Oh, H-Hera, it...s-stop, it...ahhh!” She’d need to do better than that if she wanted to force Vixen to stop her abuse, but unfortunately for her a few failed thrusts of her hips was all she could offer. Vixen gave a bull-esque snort as she continued to slither around the other woman, her hands releasing Diana’s large breasts for the moment, but only to find new ways of abusing her. Her smile was thin and hungry and her motions were slow and dangerous, and it was quite clear that Diana was in for a few long moments as agonizing as they were exciting.

“Mmm. That’s good, girls. That’s...perfect.” From the side Shayera gave a shudder of delight, her eyes transfixed on the bed while Black Canary and Huntress had turned their attention to her. The two girls had both lowered their hands to fit their fingers snugly against Shayera’s slit, and they gently teased her through the fabric of her clothes while their heads bent inward, moving to kiss and tease over Hawkgirl’s throat. Shayera held them even closer around their waists as the two kept fondling her, their motions never swift or fierce enough to drive her to climax, but certainly enough to keep her burning in delight. It was a hell of an anniversary gift that Diana had planned, so much so that Shayera almost felt guilty sitting there watching as Vixen proceeded to manhandle her. Almost. But it was simply too exciting to sit and watch.

While she was fondled and kissed by the pair of young women, Shayera watched in growing hunger while Vixen proceeded to put Diana through the works like few others could. At one point she had taken on the powers of a great constrictor with an accompanying snakelike hiss, only to draw her arms around Diana and squeeze her tight, forcing her breasts to bulge forward and her breath to be robbed from her throat. A few seconds later she’d take the powers of a silverback gorilla with a phantom howl, only to lift the naked Wonder Woman up in the air and slam her face-down on the bed, just to proceed to slap her ass so hard and so fast that it wedged her deep into the mattress. Vixen was certainly a...unique sort of woman in the bedroom; Shayera was learning that much. She didn’t seem to care much for the patient system of submission that a typical domme craved, but when it came to primal passion few could ever match her. If Shayera herself hadn’t been the one to tame Wonder Woman properly, she could almost imagine Vixen doing it, a thought that made Hawkgirl smirk softly with a confident grin.

As if anyone could appease Wonder Woman’s insatiable desire to be a submissive whore like she could.

Vixen’s motions continued with the same harsh and practically violent tone, shifting from one animal power to the next as she desperately threw herself against the other woman. Whether it was her teeth sinking in against Diana’s shoulder or her legs locked around her head like a ferocious vice, she showed no signs of stopping and moved with a complete and relentless force. By the very end even Diana looked exhausted; clinging with sweat and gasping for breath just as Vixen rolled her onto her back and lifted one of her legs to properly slide into position. The dark skinned woman moved to straddle one of Diana’s powerful thighs as she nestled her knee against Wonder Woman’s slit, beaming as she drew in close to the gasping and exhausted amazon.

“I’ve got one more trick in store for you, slut.” Vixen whispered, and her tone was so suggestive that even Shayera lifted her brow from interest. When Vixen spoke once more, it was enough to make Hawkgirl buck into the fingers of the two girls currently teasing her. “...I’m sure you’ve heard of the electric eel.”

And with that, she shifted powers once more, and sent Diana one hell of a shock. The amazon cried out as she took an electric vibration that ran through her entire body; forcing her breasts to bounce wildly and her fingers to tense and twitch. The primary shock came centered at Vixen’s knee that was pressed against Diana’s slit, and when it slipped forward again it shuddered across the amazon’s body in raw, fierce power. Time after time Vixen allowed her power to activate as she held the amazon down, shocking her again and again as she held her close and leaned in deep enough to lick a trail of sweat from the edge of her throat. As the shocks continued Diana’s screaming filled the room around them, and before long the noises changed from ones of ache and surprise to ones of pure, orgasmic delight. So durable and so submissive, so craven for abuse was Diana Prince, that she couldn’t help but thrash in release even as Vixen tormented her.

A lovely anniversary present for Shayera indeed, to learn so much about her lover. Hawkgirl continued to watch with delight as Wonder Woman was shocked to a second and third climax, and while it happened she made her own attempts to prepare herself for what was next. She dismissed Black Canary and Huntress from her lap and shimmied out of her pants and shirt, leaving her own body bare as she stretched back. Her full breasts lay exposed and one hand slid between her legs, moving her fingers across the warm, wet folds that rested therein. When Wonder Woman was finally finished being shocked into bliss Vixen finally started to dismount her, looking as confident and cocky as ever as she swaggered from the edge of the bed leaving Diana a sweaty, exhausted mess.

And for a moment in the room there was peace and quiet. Vixen stood by Huntress and Black Canary, both girls already moving to pin against either side of the dark skinned woman and hold her close. Shayera sat with her legs spread, fingers gently taking over where the other girls had left off. And Diana herself laid there, gasping desperately, chest rising and falling as she drew in deep, hungry breaths of the smell of sex and sweat that filled the room.

Shayera had finally witnessed just what punishment Wonder Woman had suffered after her mind control at the hands of Roulette, and it was remarkable. With a slow smile spreading over her features she let her legs gently spread, her feet sliding across the hotel carpet and her exposed, wet pussy finally shown forward. She moved a hand up and snapped her fingers in a swift motion; a snap that made Wonder Woman’s head lift from the bed like a well trained dog. She looked over to the side, to where her beloved Shayera was waiting with spread legs and an exposed cunt that desperately needed licked.

Shayera didn’t even have to say a word. Diana simply gave a tiny nod, and with trembling hands moved to crawl forward from the bed and onto the floor. It was clear that even her near-indestructible frame had been pushed near its limit; well used by Black Canary and Huntress and utterly brutalized by Vixen’s sexual rage. Still despite that ache and fatigue Wonder Woman pulled herself forward, forcing herself onto her hands and knees and creeping ever forward. She didn’t look at any of the other women in the room while she moved, her gaze focused only on Shayera as she padded closer and closer. Soon she rested on her worn, red knees at the edge of her mistress’ chair, and her hands slipped up to brace against the inside of Shayera’s knees.

Wordlessly, with nothing but obedience in her eyes, Diana moved her head forward to press her mouth against Hawkgirl’s inviting, wet slit. Her tongue trailed forward and her lips closed about the other woman’s hood, suckling sweetly and collecting every sweet drop of nectar that she could manage. Though she was tired and battered, worn and used, she was just as eager and diligent a whore as any woman could hope for. Shayera simply lowered her hand to pet along Wonder Woman’s long black hair, tucking some of the sweat-licked locks behind her ear and giving her an affectionate, almost tender pat on the head.

“...good bitch.” Shayera whispered, licking her lips as pleasure crept across her. Upon hearing that praise Diana Prince just blushed and smiled, her mouth full of pussy and her heart practically bursting with adoration and love.

She was a hero the world over. A princess of Themyscira. But her most important role of all was the personal, loyal slut of Shayera Hol.

End of Part One.


	2. Meeting Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shayera visits Wonder Woman's home, that means it's time to meet her mom! Thankfully, amazon culture is pretty accepting of their lifestyle. In fact, Mommy dearest is super into it.

A Wonderful Pet  
Chapter Two: Meeting Mother  
-by Drace Domino

It took bravery to do what Shayera was doing that evening, but then, she had never been accused of cowardice. The Amazons of Themyscira didn’t take to allowing visitors easily, and even Diana herself had only recently had her exile lifted. They were a unique culture that were notorious for closed borders and a stern look to the rest of the world, and even though Shayera had helped Queen Hippolyta in the past there was no way to really know how she’d respond. There were times that day that Shayera had even humored the question of whether she could fly higher than the Amazons could shoot their bows...just in case things didn’t go quite as well as she had planned.

From the looks of things, even the Amazons didn’t know what to make of it. As soon as the ship had landed on the shores of Themyscira Shayera had emerged with her head held high, marching forward with bold steps and a confident gait. To the stunned women that looked at her from all angles she simply passed them an amused glance, and steadily continued towards the area where the queen received her guests. She had dressed well for the occasion; slipping into a suit of black leather with thick boots that rode to the centers of her thighs and a dark corset that accented her pleasing curves. Stern gloves were studded around the elbow and the wrist, and held within her gloved grip was the real reason all the Amazons were staring.

Diana Prince, their princess, daughter of Hippolyta...leashed.

Shayera’s wings gave a slow shifting fold as she continued to march, pulling at the leash that led to a collar wrapped around Wonder Woman’s throat. Every step she took forced Diana to scurry behind her; crawling on her hands and knees like the obedient pet that she had become. As if the leash wasn’t enough Wonder Woman had been stripped down nearly naked for her return home; wearing nothing more than her boots and her magical bracers as she followed behind her mistress. Her heavy breasts hung low with a glint of metal clamps against her nipples, connected by a silver chain that swung back and forth as she crawled. Her mouth was forced around the shape of a ball gag, fit snugly against her lips with a black leather strap that connected around the back of her head to keep it in place. It was a shameful return to her home shores, and as she crawled behind Shayera she couldn’t help but look from side to side to see the women she used to know.

Women that supported her decision to leave Paradise Island. Women that in the past she had considered friends, sisters, sometimes even lovers. But none of them had ever given her what Shayera had...none of them had ever tamed her. The glances she received from the gorgeous inhabitants of her homeland ranged everywhere from conservative indignation to outright shock even to unveiled amusement, and more than just a few were looking at the scene with some form of jealousy. Some of them were gazing at the scene wishing they were holding the leash, while others were simply wondering what it would be like to be led by it. In her sudden arrival there at Themyscira Hawkgirl had certainly managed to turn a few heads, and it was indisputable that she had made a tremendous impression.

Through the rarely used visitor’s walkway Shayera led Diana, breathing in the fresh, warm air of the island and allowing her wings to flex in the sun. It was truly an idyllic place; temperate at all times and swept with warmth and beauty, and filled with the most gorgeous women the world had ever known. It would’ve been a wonderful place to settle down if they allowed such a thing, but she had learned from past experiences that the Amazons were not always a friendly lot. They were stubborn and they were superstitious; not that Hawkgirl could blame them. It was hard to dismiss the unusual and the arcane when the gods themselves took such an active role in their daily lives.

She passed statues of such gods while she marched Wonder Woman down the walkway to the queen’s meeting chamber; an orate building just off of the coliseum. With Diana scurrying along behind her Shayera never once looked back, and her march looked all the more impressive for it. The horde of Amazons that had been following in utter fascination stopped at the door to Queen Hippolyta’s chamber; for they knew that whatever this stranger would have to say for the woman that ruled them it was not for their ears. Still, no sooner did Hawkgirl pass the threshold with Diana in tow did she hear them murmuring in rumor and whisper.

It made her chuckle, just as it made Diana fiercely blush. The Amazons whispered things of the princess’ submission; of what a slut the human world had made of her, of how wonderfully her breasts swung as she was marched ahead. Some of the bolder Amazons were already pondering challenging Shayera in battle for possession of her prize, and while Hawkgirl didn’t concern herself over such thoughts it did delight her to know that she had something that they craved. That with a simple leather leash she kept the greatest treasure of Themyscira close at hand.

“...come along, slut.” Hawkgirl finally spoke up, and continued the last few steps to Hippolyta’s chamber. The guards flanking that great hall weren’t so easily distracted by the sight of their naked princess; nearly a dozen of them in total, all the greatest warriors that Paradise Island had to offer. They remained stoic and sentinel even in light of what was going on, behaving in such a way that one might even think a winged woman leading a naked Diana was commonplace to them. And within the center of that great room flanked by all of her closest guards, Hippolyta sat in an ornate, gilded chair.

A beauty of the forgotten land if there ever was one. Despite her age she was youthful and blonde; skin that was smooth and wonderfully cream colored and sweet. Garbed in thin white robes that nonetheless gripped her body in elegance and beauty, the woman sat there with one knee draped across the other and her hands resting on the sides of throne. Her features were young save for her eyes; eyes that had seen countless ages and endless battles, eyes that had witnessed the faces of the gods themselves. Those same eyes now fell on Shayera Hol, and then slowly to her own naked daughter in a state of humiliation, submission, and service.

The moment was quiet and tense. The gaze of Hippolyta was difficult to read; she was a stern woman by most estimations that at one point had even exiled her own daughter for breaking the laws of their kind. She was not known for being merciful in her rule when it came to protecting her people, and Shayera was still unsure just how the ruler would respond. Would she see Diana’s submission as an affront to their kind, an assault from the human world? Or would she see it in the manner it was intended, with a strong woman stepping up to claim her prize of the princess of the Amazons? Shayera knew they respected strength when it came from a feminine frame, and she had heard enough of Diana’s stories about “back home” to know that leashes, gags, and women on their knees were not foreign concepts. Some languages, such as the language of sexual submission, were universal.

“Queen Hippolyta, thank you for receiving me.” Shayera spoke up at last, breaking the quiet. She even showed the queen respect by bowing slightly from the chest; her wings flattening against her back as she did so. “I am pleased to show you my relationship with your daughter.” More quiet, and even the Amazon guards were starting to get restless. Unsure as to whether or not they’d be called to battle, surely some of them were wondering that if Hippolyta gave the order, would they even be a match for a woman that could bring Diana to such a state? Their tension continued as Hippolyta finally spoke, her voice sounding...unamused.

“Traditionally, my visitors kneel to show the proper respect.” The blonde queen of the Amazons spoke, quirking a brow as she regarded Shayera. Her voice sounded as if it was merely walking the tightrope of patience, that at any moment she could be swayed to sic her guards on this feathered upstart. “You assume much, in greeting me as if we’re family.”

“Respectfully, Queen Hippolyta, my claim on your daughter makes me closer than any of your soldiers.” Shayera responded smoothly and simply, and gestured to where Diana gazed up at her mother with a blushing, embarrassed look on her face. Even Diana was left unsure in the moment, but she was still feeling raw and excited. Her own mother sitting there, watching her in such a state...it was even more thrilling than her slow march through the city. Shayera spoke up again to defend her half bow, and when she did she even dared to take a step closer to the throne. “Furthermore, your majesty...only sluts belong on their knees.”

The tension reached a fevered pitch, with the guards and Diana alike both completely unsure just where it would go. If needed Diana was fully prepared to break from her leash to defend her mistress, just as the guards would defend Hippolyta if it was called upon them. Their rush to service wouldn’t be needed; however, as finally the queen of the Amazons drew a thin smile across her beautiful, ageless features.

“...indeed.” She offered simply, and reclined within her throne. “I will hear your case, Shayera Hol of Thanagar. Show me.” She stretched a hand forward, gesturing to her own kneeling, submissive slut of a daughter. “Show me the manner in which you have claimed my daughter.”

Shayera simply smiled, and gazed to where Diana still knelt.

“Yes, your majesty.” She spoke with her hungry eyes locked against the busty, dark-haired woman. “Though I will require your soldiers to bring me a few things.”

\--

It didn’t surprise Shayera that the island of the Amazons had everything she needed to make a bitch moan. First and foremost was a strap-on; one of the largest that the women of Paradise Island had, and as Shayera hefted the heavy length of it in her hand she found herself appreciating the craftsmanship and the quality. Smooth as plastic despite the fact it seemed to be some type of stone, and particularly heavy. Far too heavy for any normal woman to bear and far too thick for any normal woman to be fucked with; truly a cock for the children of the gods. As she held the toy already trying to figure out a way to take it back home with her, the guards brought in the second of her requests, and the sight of it made her eyes light up just as it made Diana whimper from her spot at Hawkgirl’s heels.

It was a large, flat piece of wood with three holes in the center of it, cut through the middle with a hinge to lock it into place. A stock made for the transport of prisoners; it wasn’t fixed to the ground like most but it still made sure a prisoner’s arms were restrained right alongside her head. From the looks of the device as the amazons brought it near it was of a similar high quality as the strap-on, edged with gold and marble at the corners and with a heavy latch that was likely resistant even against the strength of the Amazons. As Shayera took in the sight of it with a look of appreciation, her eyes drifted over towards Hippolyta and she smirked. On an island like this she wasn’t sure if they had something like that for actual prisoners...or just for each other.

As soon as the stock and strap-on was delivered the guards were dismissed by the queen; after all, the claiming of her daughter was something that should be treated as a private affair. Each of those stern warrior women flowed out of the queen’s throne room no matter how much they wished to linger, and indeed they did wish it. A chance to see this winged redhead fuck Hippolyta’s daughter, to make her submit in such glorious fashion? It was sorely tempting to plead their case to stay, but they all wisely decided not too. After all, if they caused their queen too much trouble at a time like that, it wasn’t a far stretch of the imagination to think they themselves might end up in the stocks as well.

Once they were alone, Hawkgirl turned her gaze towards Queen Hippolyta as she moved her hands down towards the leather strip covering her lap. She made sure her eyes were upon the older woman’s as she pulled a few laces and let it fall aside; exposing her own tender pussy with a tiny tuft of fire red hair nestled just above it. Thinking nothing of exposing herself before the queen, she allowed her a few seconds to gaze upon her first Thanagarian pussy before finally moving to strap the toy across her hips. The tightening of leather was the only noise that filled the room as she swung that mighty member to her waist, and when it was finally nestled against her lap she stood tall and proud with it hanging from her. It was a natural fit, and she was strong enough to wield it as easily as any of the Amazons.

And then it was Diana’s turn to be properly dressed for the occasion. She was almost there already considering she was naked save for the boots and bracers, and that silver chain connecting the clamps on her nipples. She was missing the most important part of her outfit; however, and Shayera moved to rectify that fact. With a single hand she picked up the wooden stock as she approached her girlfriend and pet, opening it up and holding it out in an invitation for Wonder Woman to put herself inside.

Diana knelt for a moment, her cheeks blushing brightly as she looked from her mistress to her mother and back again. Already she had shown herself as a truly submissive slut; in front of her people, her battle sisters, and her own mother. There was no going back and no stepping away from the choices she had made...even though underneath Shayera’s rule, choices weren’t something she often had. With a trembling swallow and a willing whimper Diana slinked forward on her knees, and willing laid her head and wrists into the stocks. The heavy sound of the top half coming down to lock her in filled the room around them, and shortly thereafter came the latch of the lock closing and fastening. For the moment Diana knelt there holding the heavy frame up of her own volition, and it wasn’t until Shayera spoke up once more that Wonder Woman’s shame intensified further.

“Your majesty!” Hawkgirl spoke, turning on a heel and once again letting her eyes fall on Hippolyta. “If you’d be so kind as to step down from your throne and assist your daughter?” She gestured towards the stock. “She’ll be standing up soon, and I think she may need her mother’s help to hold it steady.”

Hippolyta was an enormously difficulty woman to read. She wasn’t given to visible flashes of emotion, and had a tendency to watch the entire scene unfold with the same icy glare. Even in that instant as she was invited down to join them she watched the pair without a trace of what was going on inside of her; hiding any potential reaction behind her sophisticated, royal glare. When Shayera openly invoked her; though, when she was called down to assist in the claiming of her daughter, her response was a single simple nod. Slowly the woman stood up as her white robes flowed about her, and she drifted down the stairs just as Shayera pulled her fist into Wonder Woman’s hair. The hero was drug up to her feet, forced to stand with the stocks around her wrists and neck with her long black hair dancing around her features. She was given no mercy or sympathy as she watched her mother approach; only the shiver of submission down her body and the taste of the ball gag fit against her mouth.

Hippolyta approached, and without a word moved her hands out to lock her grip around the edges of her daughter’s makeshift prison. It brought the two physically closer together than they had been in a very long time, and the first intimate look into her daughter’s eyes was laced and even tainted by the sexual submission running through Diana. The first true glance at her daughter was set against a backdrop of wooden stocks made for the punishment of their most unruly, and marred by drooling, wet lips around a thick ball gag. Diana’s gaze was almost apologetic by the bend of her brow, ashamed to be drug before her mother in such a state, but there was a willingness hiding inside of her that Hippolyta noticed almost immediately. The flash that happened in her gaze as Shayera drifted before her was noticeable, and a tiny whimper echoed from behind that thick and unforgiving gag.

“She’s wet.” Shayera spoke up, speaking to the woman’s mother regardless of her royal post. As she spoke she allowed one of her strong hands to lower, sweeping across the inside of Diana’s thighs until her fingers moved against her pussy. Without hesitation she slid two of them inside and they were immediately greeted by Diana’s heavy grip against her pussy, a warm, wet hold that squeezed her digits tightly together. “Making her crawl through the city turned her on quite a bit, Queen Hippolyta. Your daughter likes knowing that the entire island thinks she’s a slut. Everyone that saw her tits swinging while I walked with her, everyone that lingered behind us and looked at her ass and her pussy...I bet she could feel their eyes on her.”

“The Amazons are a proud people.” Queen Hippolyta remarked simply, her hands still hard around her daughter’s stocks. “My daughter especially. Her body leaves nothing to be desired, and she has nothing to be ashamed for.”

“On that we completely agree.” Shayera looked up with a grin, and slowly pulled her fingers from Diana’s entrance. She brought up fingers that were coated in a glistening layer of nectar, and after making sure Hippolyta saw the wetness on her digits she pulled them close to her mouth and gave them a slow, hungry lick. A noise of satisfaction filled her before she moved fully behind Diana, and began to ease the tip of that massive Amazon strap-on to her entrance. “Diana is perfection. The perfect hero. The perfect woman. And as I’ll show...the perfect slut.”

From there, Diana’s eyes opened wide and she whined around her ball gag as she was penetrated. The thick strap on of the Amazons pushed deep inside of her with the very first strike, affording the princess no chance to prepare herself. Shayera’s flirting was marching Diana through the city naked, and her foreplay was bringing her before her own mother. With those prerequisites out of the way the winged warrior was free to fuck Diana with all the force and strength within her, to claim the bitch with nothing but the heaviest strikes. From the very first second that she spread the princess’ pussy with the toy she gave Diana nothing but her all; moving back and forth with weight and authority and strength that sent the sound of flesh slapping on flesh filling the hall of the queen. A wide smile spread on Shayera’s lips as she started to fuck Diana so hungrily and fiercely; her hands moving to lock around the woman’s slender waist so she could probably hold her in place. Queen Hippolyta did her part as well; keeping the stocks firmly within her grip even as Diana was suddenly and desperately fucked. Right before her throne her own daughter was spread around a massive toy, made to be a wet and willing bitch to a visitor that wasn’t just foreign but downright alien. The heavy wings of the Thanagarian flapped to add force to her thrusts, and that force was echoed in every moan and gasp that Diana release from around the ball gag. The sound of the chain connected her breasts jingling filled the air along with the slapping and the moaning, and it was the melody in which Diana was shown to her mother as a proper pussy loving slut.

The gaze between mother and daughter was noteworthy, and Shayera dared not interrupt it. The Thanagarian remained quiet save for her heavy thrusting as the two women looked at each other, both wearing their own gazes in the moment. Diana’s look was one of shame and humiliation and utter submission, though it was a shame that was drenched in a delight she couldn’t possibly explain. Being bound and claimed with force and authority wasn’t anything new to a woman of Paradise Island; they were, after all, a group of women that were sisters in battle and in the bedroom. But for the island’s very princess herself to be brought before her mother, to be fucked and used and made to howl and drool...such a thing was absolutely unprecedented even within the ludicrously lewd history of the ancient Greeks.

Hawkgirl was easily a match in strength for the Amazons, though it was still surprising to Queen Hippolyta just how fiercely she fucked her daughter. Each strike forward with the heavy strap on was enough to send Diana’s chest snapping forward with that chain swinging high, and pushed her forward so far that the queen had to keep a firm grip on her daughter’s stocks. She watched point black as Diana’s eyes rolled back as a blissful look crossed over her, and the ribbons of spit dangling from the edges of her ball gag danced back and forth. On the most vicious thrusts forward some of them even snapped from the motion; travelling forward and landing against Hippolyta’s chest, neck, and even her cheek. It was rough. Brutal. Vicious. And it was clear that Princess Diana utterly loved it.

The moans that flowed from the back of Diana’s throat to bounce against her gag were thick and lewd, the noises of a primal animal as it was fucked and claimed. She stood with her thighs spread wide enough for Shayera to claim her down to the hilt, and she shivered in delight as the Thanagarian took tight fistfuls of her ass to squeeze so hard that her fingers left imprints on her flesh. When she slapped forward and crashed that massive cock down to the hilt Diana practically sobbed a joyful noise from deep inside of her, and the impact and weight with which she stretched the princess was easy to tell from the noise of flesh battering against flesh. Every time Shayera’s wings flapped out to add force to her thrusts Diana noted it with a scream around her gag, and in the rare moments that she was able to look forward she offered her mother a face of complete and absolute submission. Black hair stuck to her forehead and licked with sweat, spit covering cheeks overtop a thick blush, eyes heavy and weary and so very, very lost in the moment. Princess Diana was quite possibly the most submissive of all the Amazons, and she was proving it right there before their very queen.

“What do you think, Queen Hippolyta?” Shayera asked with a triumphant grin, fucking herself down to the depths of Diana again and again. At one point she forced herself ahead so hard that the chain between Diana’s breasts swung so hard forward that it slapped the queen in the cheek; a stark reminder of her daughter’s broken state. “Surely I have your blessing, seeing what a bitch Diana turns into before me. Slut!” She called out, gazing to the back of Diana’s head as she formed her order. “Get ready to show your mother how much you love having your ass fucked!”

Diana gasped around her gag, though she was utterly unable to look up from the stocks as Shayera switched positions. She trembled and whimpered and stood on weak knees while Shayera pulled that magnificent member out of her tender pussy, leaving it wet and raw and eager for release. When she pushed it forward again it was squarely at Diana’s rear, a tighter push forward but one that was clearly just as open for her affections. The howling that Diana did against the gag was intense, and soon the princess of Themyscira found hands moving up and around her head. While her ass was already coming under the full force of Shayera’s thrusts Hippolyta was reaching out, her fingers moving to the back of her daughter’s ball gag.

“I would hear it from my daughter, Thanagarian.” Queen Hippolyta stated simply, and with Diana’s own bounced spit against her cheek, pulled the gag free and tossed it to the floor. Almost instantly the sound of Diana’s desperate moaning filled the air between them, and as Hippolyta’s hands went back to the girl’s stocks she trapped her daughter’s gaze in her own and studied her close. “Is this true, daughter? Are you the willing harlot for this woman?”

Diana, with her mouth open in a distant smile, nodded even as she was fucked. That thick strap on was drilling deep into her ass, slickened only by her own nectar that Shayera had drawn from her pussy. With her tight, tiny rear spread around that enormous length she could only barely find the strength to speak, but when she did her voice rang with conviction and dedication.

“M...Mother…” She whimpered, before Shayera fucked into her so deep that her knees nearly buckled. She gave a sharp cry of agonized delight before falling back into her senses and letting her eyes open anew, studying the older woman before her. “Mother, I’m...I’m so...happy…”

It was hard to tell whether Queen Hippolyta had expected Diana to say as much or not, but her preconceptions didn’t matter. Her daughter was happy, and that much was all that was truly of her concern. With a slow nod to her blonde head Hippolyta looked up at Hawkgirl, and with her voice still stoic and sentinel spoke up with a clear and crisp tone.

“Very well, Thanagarian. You have my blessing.” Queen Hippolyta announced, letting her gaze match Shayera’s for the moment. “You may stop now.”

“...stop?” Shayera asked simply, and licked her lips as she took ahold of Diana’s waist once more. A slow smile spread over the redhead’s features, and her hips gently began to pull back. “Queen Hippolyta, I have no intention of stopping. After all...Diana wanted so bad to show you what a whore she’s become. I think the least you could do, your majesty...is stay right there and watch.”

Queen Hippolyta remained speechless, watching as Shayera pulled the strap on out of Diana’s ass. She moved a hand down to slap Wonder Woman’s ass with a hard clap that left it red, and then swiftly pulled her grip towards the toy to let it drop to the floor. With a heavy thud the strap on fell to the ground after being well used in both of Diana’s holes, and now Hawkgirl moved a hand out to grab the edge of Diana’s stocks. With her eyes utterly transfixed on Queen Hippolyta, Shayera pulled back at the stocks and forced Diana down; pushing her until she was a whimpering mess on her knees with her back left straight. Through Shayera’s strength she pulled the stocks up to serve as a makeshift bench with Diana’s face still squarely in the middle, and with a mighty flap of her wings lifted up into the air.

Clad in leather and moving with authority, Shayera seamlessly lifted herself up just far enough to sit squarely upon her furniture made from Diana Prince. As soon as she rested against the center of the stocks; sitting squarely on Diana’s face, the princess of Themyscira immediately went to work. Long, hungry licks passed across her rear and her pussy alike, slurping hungrily as Diana’s submission became complete. She was easily strong enough to support the weight of Hawkgirl sitting on top of her, even in the uncomfortable position of keeping the stocks at an even level. It was a show of pure and total submission; her sweat-covered breasts open and exposed, the only part of her face visible being her chin as it moved up and down while she licked. Shayera looked controlled and composed as she sat, rolling her hips and letting her gaze fall on Hippolyta’s again.

“I like your throne, your majesty.” She offered simply, gesturing to the golden structure behind them. “But I enjoy mine more.” She was as bold as ever now that she had Hippolyta’s blessing, as well as sent all of Themyscira into whispers and rumors about their whore princess. The wet slurping noises from Diana were a loud testament to just how much of a woman of service she had become, and it didn’t take long before Shayera felt a rush of excitement going through her. She spread her legs as much as she was able while still staying aloft; making sure that Queen Hippolyta could see her tender pussy as her own daughter’s tongue swept up and across it, slurping hungrily in a desperate bid for her mistress’ attention.

“Watch me, Queen.” Shayera spoke up with a wide grin playing on her features, rocking her hips back and forth. “Watch me ride your slut daughter’s face.”

Hippolyta had little choice in the matter, and she did as she was told with a wide gaze. She was nearby them still; dropping to her knees against the cold marble ground while Shayera rode her daughter’s mouth. Her eyes were wide as she took it all in; the swipes of Diana’s tongue, the swaying of Shayera’s hips, and even the scent of Thanagarian pussy that was thick in the air. The Queen swallowed nervously as a blush of her own started to cross her features, and at long last the final bit of weakness crossed her face as she nibbled gently at her bottom lip.

“There it is.” Shayera pounced on that sign immediately, beaming as she licked her lips. She had read the queen with ease in that moment, and drew a deep, aroused breath as she felt her climax start to near. “I knew the queen of this place would love pussy, just as much as her daughter.”

Traditionally, the rare visitors of Themyscira would bring gifts to the queen. Typically it would be visiting gods that would bring her gold or ambrosia, but that afternoon it was an alien hero that brought her something far, far more intense. As Queen Hippolyta knelt there, watching her daughter used as a piece of licking furniture, Shayera Hol finally found her peak and started to cum. With a sudden roar of pleasure she pushed her hips forward as her pussy tightened, and a sudden squirt rocked from her body squarely towards the reigning queen of the Amazons. Hippolyta’s beautiful blonde visage was struck by the Thanagarian’s nectar; hit across her face and her lovely white robes with a squirt that her daughter had earned. The queen gasped and trembled but simply continued to kneel there as Shayera came; receiving the full brunt of her squirt in several hot, heavy releases. When it was finally over and Shayera was moaning contently with Diana’s tongue weaving back and forth across her ass, Queen Hippolyta was simply kneeling there in shock covered in the pussy juice of an alien race.

“...like mother like daughter.” Shayera responded with a smirk, and a hand moved down to slowly spread her folds. She quirked a brow as she beckoned the blonde over, offering her up the hole that Diana had just recently licked to a wild climax. “Share a meal with Diana, Queen?”

Wonder Woman couldn’t see from her prone position, but before long she felt the robes of her mother leaning against her naked body, as well as the sound of slow, subtle licking from above. Soon her mother’s chin bumped against her own while the two women both serviced the Thanagarian; Diana’s tongue at her ass and Queen Hippolyta’s at her slit. Diana knelt there in trembling quivers of arousal as she realized just what had happened, that her mother had joined the madness. And as it continued, all that filled the room was Shayera’s confident voice, claiming full authority of the mother and daughter sluts in the room.

“Pace yourselves, sluts.” She hissed, rocking her hips in between those two hungry tongues. “We didn’t fly all the way here for a quick visit. It’s going to be a long...long night.”

End of Part Two.


	3. Slut Queen, Whore Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayera has both Wonder Woman and Hippolyta all to herself - a royal pair of lovers to be sure. It's time to wake these Amazon sluts up to a whole new world of pleasure, and introduce them to a life of thrilling sexual service to their mistress...

A Wonderful Pet  
Chapter Three: Slut Queen, Whore Princess  
-By Drace Domino

The door to Queen Hippolyta’s door slammed shut, and the royal leader of the Amazons was left alone with her daughter and the woman that had claimed her as a pet. If it was even possible the queen’s bedroom was more lavish than her throne; sporting mighty pillars with tapestries and banners, statues of ancient heroes and gods, and a massive bed that was typically there solely for the queen and whichever of the Amazons she was taking as a lover for that evening. Along the red silk sheets there was a beautiful gold trim to make it look all the more important, the bedding of nobility, the bedding of a ruler. 

“...lay her down. I want to hear your mother moan.” That evening, it would be the bedding where the queen of the Amazons was used by a stranger from a distant planet. As Shayera stretched her hand out to point to that lavish bed Princess Diana was quick to follow the order, stepping forward as she carried in her arms the body of her trembling mother. Both of them were stripped down to nothing and their naked bodies closely entwined; the queen’s arms wrapped up and over her daughter’s shoulders as she was carried. More lines had already been crossed between them than either one had ever expected, and it was all because of the piercing gaze from Shayera that somehow managed to melt every last bit of their resolve into a wet, sticky mess. Soon Diana had laid her mother down gently on the bed only to knee down right beside her, one hand moving to brush over Hippolyta’s belly. She first looked to the blonde and gave her a tiny smile of compassion and daughterly love, but then she looked back to the true source of her loyalty: the winged mistress that stood there with her hands perched idly on her hips.

“Queen Hippolyta.” Shayera announced with a smirk, her brow quirking as she looked to the ruler with absolute confidence in her gaze. “I trust you see by now that your daughter’s in good hands, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I...I do.” Hippolyta blushed tremendously, shaking underneath the nearby touch of her naked daughter. She gave a nervous swallow as she tried to sit up, but one of Diana’s hands on her shoulder helped ease her right back into place. “You clearly...satisfy her, and all I’ve ever really wanted was for my beloved daughter to be happy.”

There was happiness aplenty in the room that night, and Hippolyta witnessed it as Hawkgirl stepped forward and stretched one hand forward. She let her palm turn up and hang there in the air until Diana moved to brush across it; sweeping her cheek over Hawkgirl’s touch not unlike a cat. When she went in for that motion Hawkgirl rewarded her by tenderly caressing the warrior’s cheek, and the blush of praise and excitement that crossed Diana’s face was undeniable. That simply touch, that tiny bit of affection, meant a great deal to the princess of the Amazons. Hawkgirl; fully gazing at the stunned look on the royal queen’s face, merely smirked in slow, aroused confidence before she spoke.

“I satisfy her…” She announced simply, letting the words trail from her tongue like a honeyed venom. “...and she satisfies you. Everyone’s happy that way.” And with that, she flicked her fingers away from Diana’s cheek, siccing the princess upon her own mother. Diana swiftly turned to regard her naked mother with a wide smile, and wordlessly she drifted down until her knees rolled off the edge of the bed and pressed to the floor below. Her motions were quick and well practiced; Diana had been spending the past few months learning to obediently suck pussy at the orders of her mistress. It didn’t matter if it was Shayera herself, Vixen, Black Canary, Raven, or even her own mother...an order was an order, and Diana lived to serve.

“D...Diana, what...oh…” Queen Hippolyta might have resisted what was about to happen several hours ago, but by that point she had been driven so crazed by lust and dominance that she merely spread her legs as Diana pushed against her thighs. Her slit was fully exposed mere inches from her beautiful daughter’s features, glistening now with a coat of nectar on her folds and offering a heady scent. Her full breasts were caught within her own grasp as she looked down at her daughter’s head between her thighs, and she found herself squeezing each one while she rocked her hips forward in a silent bid for attention. Her eyes flickered up to Shayera once more, only long enough to see the imposing figure of the alien with her smile confident and firm and her authority unquestionable. “Y...You are...truly an impressive creature.” She would’ve had to be, to rip the authority from a queen within the confines of her own bedchamber. Hawkgirl merely smirked, and her fingers moved down to give a tender pet along the back of Diana’s head. She collected a few of those long black threads of hair and allowed them to gently waterfall from her fingers, smirking as her order finally pierced the air between them. Diana had pulled herself into position but was now waiting patiently, her mouth lingering inches before her mother’s pussy with her hands pressed against the inside of her thighs.

“Do it, slut.” Shayera spoke simply, and before another word slipped from her lips Diana moved forward with obedience. Her lips crashed against her own mother’s glistening hood, sucking upon it eagerly as her eyes darted across the queen’s body. She stared deep into Hippolyta’s eyes while she began suckling her clit, her tongue snaking forward to batter back and forth as she deeply drank of her pleasure. She only murmured even more cheerfully when Shayera spoke again, her words once more ringing of praise. “Show the queen of the Amazons what a whore her daughter has become.”

Diana worked merrily, a smile spreading over her lips even as she serviced her mother’s pussy. She nudged those sensitive folds with her nose, teased her tongue up and down across a wet and hungry slit, and allowed her fingers to sweep under Hippolyta’s rear to give her a possessive squeeze. She fully buried her face in the older woman’s nethers underneath Shayera’s watchful gaze, and she said nothing as she worked with diligence and desire. The only noises Wonder Woman could make in that moment were her hungry moans and the sound of wet, sloppy delight as her tongue battered across her mother’s flesh. Hippolyta was faring little better; her hands sweeping from her breasts to her head depending on if she felt shame or lust in that particularly instant, and more often than not she split the difference. Her hips were rolling forward against her daughter’s own eager mouth, and her toes curled from the intense shockwaves of pleasure that rolled through her. To be doing something so debased with her daughter to begin with would’ve been a severely passionate thing for the older woman, but every time she gazed up she saw the towering form of Shayera Hol, and it served as a reminder that their shared domination wasn’t anywhere near complete.

“That’s right, Diana. Suck your mother’s pussy...make sure you remember just how it tastes.” Shayera beamed, slowly moving around the queen’s room. She turned from the sight of the two women simply so she could make herself at home; looking at the queen’s nightstand and closets, opening them up and allowing her fingers to sort through what she saw. It was just another way she showed her authority in the queen’s bedchambers; inviting herself to snoop through anything she desired. Queen Hippolyta was powerless to stop her considering the circumstances, especially when Shayera’s voice continued filling the room with such...presence. “Remember everything she’s doing for you, your highness...you might be on the other end of that soon enough.”

Queen Hippolyta’s head spun at the possibilities, and she arched her back as she felt her daughter glide two fingers within her pussy. She was coiling back and forth, grinding her hips into Diana’s attentions, and watching as this alien roamed about her private quarters. There was no denying just how much power had been stricken from her, and yet she intensely craved every second to continue. Even with Hawkgirl’s back turned as she swung some of Hippolyta's weapons casually through the air and even held up some of her clothing to judge if it would fit her...merely having the alien in the room as the mistress of the mother and daughter pair made an intense difference. Finally, as Hippolyta’s hand slinked down to guide her fingers into Diana’s dark hair, the queen spoke up with a trembling hesitation within her tone.

“M...My middle drawer, in the dresser at the wall.” She whispered, and swallowed nervously. “You...you will likely enjoy what is there.”

“Oh? Leading me to a treasure, Queen Slut?” Shayera smirked at that, and simply dropped a beautiful Greek dress on the floor. It was a gorgeous piece of fabric tailored by a man that hadn’t been alive for hundreds of years, and yet the alien simply let that relic sit on the ground as she turned to the drawer she was pointed to. While Diana kept working and slurping over Hippolyta’s folds Shayera knelt down to open it up, beaming as she saw all of the secrets the queen had been hiding.

“Oh, your highness…” Shayera purred, her wings ruffling a little from pure, unadulterated excitement. “Now I see I can stop going easy on you.”

\--

Queen Hippolyta still laid flat on the bed, her legs still wrapped around Diana’s shoulders as she offered her pussy up to her daughter. Now; however, her head was tilted back and her chest arched forward as she slowly opened up her mouth. As her lips parted the feel of a thick rubber toy was eased against her mouth, and as the inches glided forward Shayera rolled her hips ahead until she could feel the queen’s nose nestle against the bottom of her slit. The sound of royal gagging from across her pussy could be heard, and the strap-on that was securely locked around Shayera’s waist rubbed sweetly against her own tender entrance. A bulge in Queen Hippolyta’s throat told Shayera that the toy was travelling deep, and as she let her fingers dance down to brush over that indentation her voice filled the room with that same casual, cruel dominance laced in perverse pleasure.

“I wonder how many of your subjects you’ve choked with this toy.” Shayera spoke simply, licking her lips as she rolled her hips forward to push the strap-on in even deeper. “Not anymore, your highness. You’re not...even close to being in charge now.”

Queen Hippolyta had guided Shayera to the true secret treasure of the Amazons; the dresser drawer filled with the toys and pleasures of its ruler’s bedroom. Mostly items that had been smuggled in by visitors and Amazons that Hippolyta had trusted to leave on royal duty, it was a fine collection of strap-ons, sex toys, lotions, and even a few filthy magazines. One such magazine Shayera was already flipping through, casually reading it while she started to buck her hips forward to continue throating the queen with her toy.

“MILFs and younger women - Sapphic sweethearts fuck their babysitters.” Shayera suddenly laughed, gazing at the pages before her. Older women in their forties fingering and kissing college girls; the secret porn preference of the mighty Queen Hippolyta. Shayera flipped the book forward and propped it on the queen’s writhing belly, positioning it so Diana could see. “Looks like you’re not the only young lady your mother lusts after, slut. Think you can make her cum as hard as she does when she’s thinking about Amai Liu?” Diana, with a smile on her face and ribbons of nectar connecting her cheeks to her mother’s pussy, nodded eagerly as she spoke.

“If it’s what you desire, Mistress!” She beamed, and licked her lips of the flavor of her dear mother’s juice. She even pulled her two fingers from Hippolyta’s pussy and popped them in her mouth, swirling her tongue around them to properly collect it all. “I’ll make any woman scream for you...no matter who it is.” And with that she proved her words by lowering herself once more and locking her mouth fully against her mother’s hood. She slurped wild and wet and battered her tongue back and forth, and as she did so Shayera turned back to the magazine. For the moment she didn’t roll her hips back and forth and simply stayed hilted; letting the bulge in the queen’s throat continue and forcing the older woman to sputter and gag.

The sound of coughing from underneath her made for a nice compliment to the spraying spit and drool that was dashing over her slit. When Hippolyta fidgeted too much Shayera gave her a little thrust even deeper, a quiet but effective threat to make the older woman fall into line. A not so gentle reminder that her days of making young Amazonian women service her was over...at least at her own behest. From now on her pussy was only tended to by the orders of this winged traveller, and it was through Hawkgirl’s kindness that she would cum. She would’ve thanked her right then and there for siccing Diana on her pussy, but her mouth and throat were a bit too full for such nonsense.

“Boring. So boring.” Shayera finally chuckled, and with a swift hand tossed the magazine aside. It landed next to the priceless and ancient dress she had already discarded; two items from two totally different worlds, equally thrown aside by the casual lust of Shayera Hol. She finally lowered her hands to slap them against Hippolyta’s large, round breasts, and she dug her fingers in against the comfortable flesh a she bucked her hips forward once more. “We can do better for your mother, Diana.” And with that, she gestured to the dresser with the middle drawer still hanging open. “Take your pick of toys, slut, and return immediately.” She smirked, and slowly drug her tongue across her lips. “The Queen of the Amazons hasn’t been fully broken yet.”

She was wrong; of course, Queen Hippolyta was already loyal and ready to serve as just another submissive slut under Hawkgirl’s attentions...but she was already excited to find out just what was next to come.

\--

“Hahh...hahh...nnnn…!” The strain on Hippolyta was intense, but if anyone could take it the queen of the Amazons could. Her thighs trembled and her entire body tensed up as it happened, yet she was a powerful warrior that could just barely manage to contain herself. Her arms drew tight around Diana’s shoulders, her face buried into her daughter’s throat, and her blonde hair perfectly hid the face of a strained older woman as she was pushed into a place of excitement that went well past any discomfort. “S...So...so…”

“So tight.” Shayera whispered, and pushed herself inside a little further. “Wouldn’t you agree, Diana?”

“Yes, Mistress…” Came the heady response, a tremble in the warrior princess’ throat. “My mother, she’s...she’s almost as big a slut as I am…”

Sandwiched between Shayera and Diana the queen of the Amazons was trapped; her naked body straddling her daughter’s waist while Hawkgirl pressed into her from behind. And at her nethers, positioned perfectly for the maximum intensity, two strap-ons stretched her pussy at the same time. A toy from Diana and a toy from Shayera were both wedged deep within her, forcing her tender entrance to stretch around them and do its best to accommodate. Each time she breathed she could feel it somehow getting tighter, and when Diana or Hawkgirl moved it was a stark reminder of just how overstuffed she was. Her naked, sweat-graced body squeezed down against Diana’s own, and she tilted her head back to look into the face of her new alien mistress.

“H...Haw--” Wisely, she corrected herself. “Mistress...please…” A nervous swallow, and she rocked gently in between the two women stretching her cunt. “...fuck your new slave? Please?”

Shayera Hol, with her fingers combing down the back of Hippolyta’s hair and a slow smile spreading over her features, was happy to oblige. She said nothing as she started to ram ahead, and moving on her momentum Diana soon started to as well. Soon the three women were a circle of action and desire, and the two powerful warriors were battering their hips forward, drilling their dual fake cocks into the tight pussy of an older woman. It was definitely unlike anything the royal woman had ever seen in her magazines, and it similarly left her speechless and completely overwhelmed.

Queen Hippolyta had indeed been broken, and her power had been relinquished not to the heir she had expected, but to the alien woman that had stormed her bedroom and fucked her into submission. Now she was stretched around two thick toys driving slowly in and out of her, a testament to just how much power she had given up. With a desperate moan she tightened her arms around her daughter’s shoulders, burying her face against Diana’s throat as she began to moan in craven waves of hungry lust. As Diana cradled her mother right back the princess looked up to her mistress above, who simply gave her a nod in permission for one last bit of dirty lust. Soon Hippolyta’s moans were silenced by a kiss; the taste of her daughter’s lips on her own as their tongues wove forward and began to wrestle.

It was overwhelming to every one of the queen’s senses, and she frozen in delight as her daughter forced their lips together. Her sweat-laced body was trapped in between that of Diana and Shayera’s, her holes well stretched, and every time Hawkgirl shoved herself forward it deepened the kiss with her daughter. She gave up the strength of her tongue to Diana’s own and mewled like a brazen whore as her mouth was claimed as easily as her pussy, whimpering in quivering waves as the sound of wet flesh slapping to flesh filled the air around them. When Shayera took a tight fistful of the queen’s hair it was only to lock the kiss down harder, and her voice slipped out into the room as she continued drilling deep inside of her.

“That’s it, your highness...enjoy your prize.” Shayera smirked hungrily, and clapped her free hand against the queen’s lovely, firm ass. “There’ll be plenty more to come, so long as you behave.” She didn’t even need to say that much, for Hippolyta had already submitted entirely and completely. She gave in to those motions and the crashing of flesh on flesh, she howled into Diana’s kiss and gleefully pushed back into the toys drilling her. With her heart racing and goosebumps lining her royal body Queen Hippolyta had never known such a tremendous joy, and she was quite happy to be the sweaty slut trapped between Diana and their new shared mistress.

The following few moments were brutal and intense, but they were a mere sample of what Hippolyta’s life would be like from then on. She whimpered, she kissed her own daughter far deeper than she ever suspected, and she thrashed against those two toys as they drilled her to a stunning climax. Her mature pussy convulsed and squirted as it was wrapped around those joined units, her spray striking Diana’s flesh just as easily as it marked across Shayera’s thighs. Hawkgirl and Diana didn’t stop thrusting forward until they met their own shared climax, and by the time Hawkgirl had finally decided to pull her own cock free the queen was left sore and exhausted, but thoroughly satisfied. By the time they were finished she was laying atop her beloved daughter and breathing heavily, chest heaving as Diana nipped at her mother’s cheeks and shoulders with a few aroused kisses.

“Mother…” Diana whispered, cradling Hippolyta’s face close to give her a long, lingering kiss on the corner of her lips. “...I’m so happy you’re joining me…”

The queen could only whimper and nod, a blush lining her cheeks. She was just as happy to be there, to be sharing a spot on her knees in the service of this stranger from a distant planet.

 

Mere moments later, the two women were celebrating that service by sharing the taste of Thanagarian pussy. The strap-ons had been discarded and left on the nightstand, and now Shayera occupied the center of that massive bed; her back resting on the headboard as her legs remained spread. Both Diana and Hippolyta laid flat on their bellies, each one scooping an arm around one of Shayera’s thighs as they leaned in to service her. The Thanagarian’s pussy; wet with spit and her own excited nectar, served as the meeting spot for their tongues as they wove them back and forth and savored the heat of each other’s breath.

“My little royal whores.” Shayera beamed, and let her fingers dance down the back of each woman’s head. She pulled at their hair just long enough to force them into another wet and messy kiss, watching as they entwined their tongues amidst her own dense, scented juice. When she had enough of the sight she ushered them back to her pussy, sighing contently as Diana suckled the hood and Hippolyta licked up and down her slit. “I rather like it here, you know. Plenty of space, nice weather, filled with Amazonian sluts just like you…” A soft chuckle rose from the back of her throat, and she lifted her hips to usher more of the taste of her pussy to the mother and daughter pair. “...I think I might stick around. Maybe claim this spot right here in the center of the bed, between my two prized bitches.”

There would be gawking from the other Amazons, and likely incensed anger from the crowd. Outsiders weren’t meant for the beauty of Themyscira for long, especially not one that had eyes on control. Unfortunately for those naysayers it was Hippolyta who made such decisions, and Hippolyta had already given up her power in lieu of the glory and pleasure of service. She squeezed in closer, looping an arm around Diana’s shoulders and joining her daughter in licking Shayera’s hood. As their tongues battered back and forth across that juice-glazed clit, they each stared up along the Thanagarian’s body, looking to the beautiful and bold face of their mistress. Their owner. Their new queen.

Under the ownership of Shayera Hol, Themyscira was about to realize its full potential. 

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Spicy! Hope you enjoy so far!
> 
> If you like my work, please [check me out on tumblr for more.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
